


Vanilla and Cinnamon

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Has A Hangover, Derek Hale Has a Headache, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluffuary, Headaches, M/M, Scenting, Short One Shot, Spooning, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Favorite, Tumblr Prompt, breakfast together, established Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, hangovers, sterek, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Derek wakes up with a hangover and Stiles cooks him breakfast.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Vanilla and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/14): Scenting

Derek awakens to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking, the scent filling his upturned nose. Glancing over to the door, he sees it sitting open. Not only that, but judging by the empty spot under the comforter next to him, Derek could assume Stiles was making breakfast. 

He flips the covers over, bringing his legs to dangle over the edge of the mattress. He runs his hands through his hair, pain aching in his head; probably from the drinking he and Stiles did last night. It was their anniversary and they invited people over to celebrate with them. However, nobody showed up due to reasons unknown to the two lovers. They had decided drinking was the best past time, as they were home and had no other plans after dinner. A movie and shots were planned quickly after that, leading to the headache Derek’s head was suffering from the next morning.

As Derek lifts himself from the bed and shuffles to the restroom, the heavy scent of Stiles that lingered on the mattress leaving Derek’s nostrils. He quickly uses the restroom and brushes his teeth before noticing a couple Tylenol pills and a glass of water on the sink. He smiles at the notion that Stiles was prepared for Derek’s pain, dropping the medicine into his mouth and sipping the drink.

Without changing, Derek makes his way out of the room, the smell of breakfast getting stronger as he makes his way down the stairs slowly. Turning the corner, he sees the beautiful image of Stiles carefully cooking breakfast. His bunny teeth show as he steps behind the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Stiles butt pushes its way onto Derek crotch at the sudden sensation of Derek’s touch. Lust fills the air and dances it’s way into Derek’s nose. 

“Woah, okay. Calm down. Just say ‘good morning’.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, a slight laugh building up in this voice. The boy shakes his head, continuing to push into Derek more, a small moan humming through his lips.

Derek’s hands place onto Stiles hips, carefully pushing them forward. “Derek,” Stiles begins, but Derek stops him.

“I just want to eat breakfast with you and cuddle for a bit. Can’t be too much to ask.”

“Well, you wouldn’t fuck me last night, Der. You said you didn’t want to do anything while drunk; that it might hurt either of us. I beg to differ, but you made it very clear that was a no. We aren’t drunk anymore, so why not?”

“Well, I stand by that. We don’t think straight when drinking. But now? I have a headache, and this view is exactly what I need, no more than that.” Derek’s lips make their way into the crook of Stiles’ neck, kissing his skin softly. Stiles makes his neck more available to the man, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon giving Derek’s sense everything they need in this moment. It calms him even more than he already was, the aching in his head seemingly subsiding at the pleasure of the smell. His arms wrap back around Stiles’ waist as he continues cooking. 

As Stiles moves his spatula through the eggs that are cooking in the skillet, Derek rests the side of his head on Stiles’ shoulder, hugging him carefully and allowing him enough room to twist side to side and grab what he needs to season the eggs and flip the bacon on the other side of the stove. 

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek lets him know softly. 

Stiles giggles a little, reaching to turn off the burner as the eggs finish cooking. “I love you too, sour-wolf.” Stiles has to break from Derek’s contact to grab plates and forks, making the man grunt in displeasure at having nothing to hold onto. 

Derek leans up against the table behind him, letting his eyes follow Stiles as he prepares their plates and carries them over to the table. “Sit and enjoy. We can cuddle on the couch, like you want, after.” Stiles says, pulling out a chair from under the table and letting himself fall into it.

Derek follows suit, picking up his fork and eating the food slowly. His arm reaches out to Stiles, resting on the table, his fingers spread out and palm facing toward him. Stiles pulls up his hand to interlace his fingers into Derek’s, tightening his grip carefully around Derek’s hand. 

“You saw the pills upstairs, right?” Stiles questions, connecting eyes with Derek.

“Yes,” he responds, “Thank you.” They continue to eat. As they do, Derek gets lost in thought.

He is utterly in love with Stiles, and he is only slightly upset that it took them this long to start dating. They had known each other as friends for years. Derek only mentioned he was in love with Stiles a year ago, resulting in Stiles absolutely rambling about how ‘it was about time he said something’, followed by a desperate and greatly needed first kiss. 

He begins thinking about why it took him so long to mention something. He noticed a couple years before the scent that Stiles gave off when around him. Shouldn’t that have given him enough confirmation that his feelings were reciprocated? Apparently not, and he feels guilty for robbing Stiles of time with him. 

He can’t help but wonder what Stiles thought when he realized his own crush. According to his reaction, he seemed to have known Derek had some sort of feelings. But then why did he wait? Was he afraid of what Derek would say? Why would he be scared of that? This all leads to more feelings of guilt on Derek’s end for not allowing himself to be vulnerable and open enough to Stiles like he deserves. 

The distress it had to have caused Stiles eats at Derek’s mind as his hand tightens around the boy’s a little more.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles looks up, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Umm, nothing. I’m fine.” Derek responds, looking down into his food.

“Something’s up. What’s going on?” Stiles resists.

Derek hesitates, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He can smell the heavy scent of anxiety oozing from Stiles as he stalls with his words. “It’s just...how long had you liked me and didn’t say anything before I did?”

Stiles seems taken aback, pulling his head back slowly. “Well, maybe two years? It didn’t feel long, honestly. Especially given how long I had liked Lydia before meeting you.”

Derek’s mouth falls open, his eyes shooting up to Stiles. “Two years? Wow, that’s一I’m sorry.”

“What? Why are you sorry? That’s not bad.” Stiles lets out a soft laugh, smiling at Derek. 

He doesn’t accept that for a second. “No, Stiles. You liked me and I didn’t make myself open enough to you to talk about it. Literally to the point of you not saying anything until I did. There’s no excuse for putting you through that emotional stress, and for  _ two years.” _

“Umm, okay. He’s what we’re going to do, Derek. Let’s finish this meal, go lay on the couch in each other’s arms, watch from random shit on TV, and let’s not worry about this, okay? We both had our reasons for not mentioning this to each other. But now, it doesn’t matter. We’re here, together, holding hands for God’s sake!” He lifts up their hands as he finishes. “Don’t worry about the past, okay? We love each other, and that’s what we both need. It took a second to admit it, but we’ve gotten past that. Don’t be such a sour-wolf. Let's just enjoy today, okay?”

Derek nods his head carefully, attempting to pull a weak smile over his face. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry. It’s  _ okay, _ Derek.” Stiles tells him, his eyebrows raised and looking into Derek’s eyes for a confirmation of everything he just said. He nods to him again.

They finish the eggs and bacon一Derek couldn’t believe how amazing it was一and bring each other over to the couch, switching on the TV. Derek didn’t even bother to see what they were going to watch, instead opting to let Stiles choose whatever he wants. It doesn’t matter, because all he wants to spoon Stiles on the couch, his face in his back and arms around his body.

All he needs is the scent of vanilla and cinnamon in his nose, and Stiles wrapped in his arms. That was enough for now. Their love was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
